


Together

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode insert for PhDead. basically what we all wish had actually happened in that jail cell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

(Kate)

He should be boosting her up into the air vent, but he's not. He's not moving to help her, but he's not moving away either. He's completely surrounding her, drugging all of her senses, making her forget why she wanted space in the first place.

He brushes her hair back, cups her cheeks tenderly. His kiss is gentle, questioning, and she pushes up on her toes to meet him, tries to deepen the kiss.

He's pulling back before she can, apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry," he rasps. "You said you needed space. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispers. His eyes snap to hers, and she watches them go black with lust when she bites her lip.

"What are you saying, Kate?" he rumbles, invading her space once more.

"Maybe," she starts, swallowing down her nerves, "maybe I don't need space right at this moment."

It's all the invitation he needs. He kisses her again and again until she's drowning in sensation, drowning in _him_. She just barely notices when her back hits the bars of the cell.

It takes her a few minutes, but she finally gasps, "Wall, Castle, wall.", and then he's carrying her across the short space and holding her against the solid back wall, and _when_ did her legs get around his waist exactly?

He's pressed against her perfectly, and they groan into each other's mouths when she grinds her core against him. He moves from her mouth, starts trailing his lips down her neck, and she arches violently when he stops to suck at her pulse point.

Her hips are rocking against him frantically, her breath coming in short pants. She feels like she's going to spontaneously combust, and _dear god_ it's only been a week.

And then he's pulling away completely, his hands hovering at the waistband of her pants. He locks eyes with her, sincerity shining through the haze of lust that surrounds them. He gulps. "Kate…if you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

She holds his gaze as she unzips her pants and guides his hand between her legs. "Don't stop."

He slicks his fingers through her drenched core and groans. She's reduced to keening moans as he strokes her, building her up higher and higher. And then he pushes two fingers into her, and she shatters.

He doesn't stop, works her through her orgasm as she clenches around him. His thumb finds her clit, and he's building her up again before she's had the chance to come down.

She's clawing at his shoulder with one hand, grasping for his wrist with the other. "Stop, stop," she gasps. She's panting heavily when he looks up at her. "I need you inside of me."

He tugs her pants and underwear down as far as they'll go, while she works on his belt and fly. She gets a hand into his boxers and pulls him out, relishes in the feel of his solid weight in her palm.

And then he's sliding into her, and she forgets everything but his name. He sets a punishing pace, pounding into her, driving her closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

She feels the pleasure tightening in her belly, ready to explode. "Close," she warns him. "Rick, I'm so close."

He tangles a hand in her hair, captures her lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss sends her careening over the edge, and she's still screaming his name when he releases into her, chanting her name into her neck.

She comes crashing back down to earth when she feels tears soaking her skin. Her chest tightens, and then she's crying too, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sobs. "God, I'm so sorry. I want to come home."

He freezes, tilts her face up so that she's looking directly into his eyes. "Do you mean that?"

She nods frantically. "Yes, god yes. I never wanted to leave in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

She ducks her head. "I told you, it's complicated," she says.

He forces her to look at him again. "Kate, if you're going to come home, I need to know what's going on. You can't keep my in the dark."

"I won't," she promises. "I'll explain everything, just…not here? Not now."

"No, not now." He slips out of her, gives her space to get her clothes sorted out. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," she agrees. She runs her fingers through his hair, tries to make it look like they _didn't_ just have sex in a prison cell. "You're not going to like what I have to tell you," she warns.

"I don't care what it is," he tells her. "We can get through it together."

"Together." She smiles, kisses him softly. "I like that word."


End file.
